Berubah Karenamu 2
by Hikasya
Summary: Sekuel dari fic "Berubah Karenamu". Naruto benar-benar berubah. Dia bersikap romantis pada Sona. Hingga semua orang iri melihat mereka. Terjadilah adegan yang membuat orang ternganga melihat mereka. Adegan romantis di halaman sekolah. Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya? Untuk teman facebook yang bernama Septian.
**FLASHBACK**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kamu tidak perlu tahu siapa yang telah memberitahukan alamat rumahmu padaku. Tapi, aku hanya ingin memberimu sesuatu yang penting dulu."

SREK!

Naruto mengeluarkan setangkai bunga mawar merah dari balik jaket jingga yang dikenakannya. Langsung saja bunga mawar merah itu diserahkan kepada Sona.

Gadis itu terdiam saat memperhatikan bunga mawar merah itu. Sedangkan Naruto memasang wajah berseri-serinya.

"Apa maksudnya ini?" tanya Sona berwajah datar.

"Ini adalah hadiah istimewa sebagai ungkapan terima kasihku karena kamu telah mengubahku menjadi orang yang lebih baik lagi. Berkat nasehatmu itu, aku jadi sadar kalau aku tidak perlu mengganggu orang lain karena merasa frustasi akan kehidupanku selama ini. Aku kesepian karena tidak ada perhatian dari orang tuaku sendiri. Sehingga membuatku menjadi sangat liar dan suka seenaknya. Tapi, berkat dirimu. Kamu mengakuiku. Kamu mengakui aku secara jujur. Kamu bilang kalau kamu suka melihatku yang berpenampilan rapi, berkelakuan baik dan tidak terlambat lagi. Kamu juga bilang kalau aku ini tampan. Ya, seperti yang kamu bilang. Banyak orang yang menyenangiku sekarang. Banyak gadis yang mengejarku. Aku merasa kehidupanku begitu bahagia. Aku tidak kesepian lagi karena mendapatkan perhatian dari teman-teman. Karena itu, membuat aku sangat mengagumimu diam-diam. Namun, lama kelamaan kekaguman itu berubah menjadi perasaan lain. Jadi, aku ungkapkan secara jujur sekarang kalau aku benar-benar jatuh cinta padamu, Sona."

Berdesirlah darah Sona karena mendengar pengakuan cinta yang mendadak dari Naruto. Sona terpaku di tempat sambil memegang tangkai sapu ijuk dengan erat. Dia tidak mampu mengatakan sepatah kata apapun. Mulutnya terkunci rapat begitu.

Kemudian Naruto melanjutkan perkataannya itu.

"Begini saja, jika kamu menerima cintaku ini, kamu terima bunga mawar ini. Tapi, jika kamu menolak cintaku, kamu buang saja bunga mawar ini. Kamu mengerti, kan?"

Sona masih terdiam. Ia tengah berpikir keras sambil terus memandangi bunga mawar merah itu. Bunga mawar merah yang menandakan "aku cinta padamu."

Naruto menunggu jawaban Sona dengan sabar. Saat bersamaan, tangan Sona mulai bergerak ke arah bunga yang sedari tadi dipegang oleh Naruto.

SREK!

Sona mengambil bunga itu. Bunga itu terlepas dari genggaman tangan Naruto. Sona menggenggam erat bunga mawar itu sembari menunjukkan senyum simpulnya.

"Eh, Sona?!" Naruto ternganga habis. Ia tidak menyangka Sona mengambil bunga itu.

Spontan, membuat Naruto senang sekali. Secara langsung, Naruto memeluk pundak Sona dengan erat saking senangnya.

"SONA, KAMU MENERIMAKU! BERARTI KAMU JUGA SUKA PADAKU!" seru Naruto sekeras mungkin.

"Iya, aku juga suka padamu, cowok idiot," jawab Sona masih berwajah datar.

"Terima kasih, Sona. Aku senang mendengarnya."

"Hn."

Naruto terus memeluk Sona dengan erat. Sona membuang sapu ijuk itu ke sembarangan tempat.

BRUK!

Sapu ijuk itu pingsan dan tergeletak dengan manis di lantai.

Sehingga Sona bisa membalas pelukan Naruto itu. Mereka berpelukan dengan erat. Begitu senang sekali rasanya.

Diam-diam dari dalam rumah tersebut, ada Serafall yang memperhatikan mereka berdua. Serafall sedang melipat tangan di dada. Ia tersenyum senang melihat adiknya mulai mempunyai pacar sekarang.

"Syukurlah, Sona. Kamu sudah mendapatkan pacar sekarang. Padahal aku sempat khawatir kalau kamu tidak pernah bisa merasakan apa yang namanya cinta karena kamu selalu bersikap dingin terhadap cowok. Tapi, ternyata ada satu cowok yang luluh padamu. Aku senang jika kamu mau menerima cintanya dengan senang hati."

Begitulah perkataan Serafall. Mengakhiri suasana bahagia di antara Naruto dan Sona yang telah menjalin cinta sebagai sepasang kekasih pada malam minggu yang indah ini.

Sungguh mengesankan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FLASHBACK END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **High School DxD © Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ONE SHOOT**

 **Pairing: Naruto x Sona**

 **Genre: romance**

 **Rating: T**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Summary:**

 **Sekuel dari fic "Berubah Karenamu". Naruto benar-benar berubah. Dia bersikap romantis pada Sona. Hingga semua orang iri melihat mereka. Terjadilah adegan yang membuat orang ternganga melihat mereka. Adegan romantis di halaman sekolah. Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Jumat, 6 Mei 2016**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Note: request dari teman facebook yang bernama Septian. Dia meminta saya untuk membuat sekuel dari fic yang berjudul "Berubah Karenamu."**

 **Selamat membaca kelanjutannya di bawah ini!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SEKUEL DARI CERITA "BERUBAH KARENAMU"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kisah di bawah ini terinspirasi dari lirik lagu Vocaloid "Ai Kotoba" by Hatsune Miku and Kagamine Len.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERUBAH KARENAMU 2**

 **By Hikasya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SEBULAN KEMUDIAN SEJAK SAAT ITU ...**

"Ohayou, Sona!"

Seseorang memanggil Sona saat Sona hendak memasuki pintu gerbang Kuoh Academy. Seseorang itu adalah laki-laki.

Ya, laki-laki itu bernama Namikaze Naruto. Seorang laki-laki berambut kuning jabrik. Bermata biru. Ada tiga garis di dua pipinya. Kulitnya berwarna coklat. Berpakaian seragam khas Kuoh Academy. Umur sekitar 17 tahun. Dia sungguh gagah, rapi dan rupawan.

Dia berlari-lari kecil seraya menghampiri Sona. Sitri Sona, seorang gadis berambut pendek hitam dan bermata ungu. Berkacamata. Berpakaian seragam khas Kuoh Academy. Seumuran dengan Naruto. Si ketua OSIS yang disegani di Kuoh Academy.

Dia pun menjawab sapaan Naruto begitu Naruto sudah berada di dekatnya.

"Ohayou, Naruto!"

Naruto tersenyum sambil membuka tas yang tergantung di bahu kanannya.

"Aku punya sesuatu untukmu, Sona."

"Hm, apa itu?"

Sona tampak penasaran. Dia memperhatikan Naruto yang sedang sibuk mengambil sesuatu di dalam tas berwarna jingga itu.

SET!

Tiba-tiba, Naruto menyodorkan setangkai bunga kepada Sona. Sona kaget dan terpaku melihat bunga itu. Pasalnya ...

JREEEEEENG!

Bunga itu adalah bunga mawar, tapi berwarna hitam. Bunga yang dibeli Naruto saat pergi ke sekolah, pagi ini.

SIIIING!

Hening.

Orang-orang yang lewat di dekat mereka, memasang wajah bengong. Sweatdrop pun hinggap di kepala Sona karena semua orang memperhatikannya dengan aneh.

Alhasil, semua orang tertawa geli melihat pemandangan romantis tapi terkesan suram. Semuanya juga sudah mengetahui kalau si ketua OSIS berpacaran dengan salah satu anggota trio idiot itu. Mereka tidak menyangka jika Sona mau saja menerima Naruto sebagai pacarnya. Mereka bertanya-tanya, apa menariknya Naruto itu sehingga Sona sangat menyukainya?

Tidak dapat dibayangkan jika Naruto memberikan bunga mawar hitam itu pada Sona. Dalam arti tertentu, bunga mawar itu bertanda kematian atau keburukan. Apa yang dipikirkan Naruto? Dia sangat bodoh mau memberikan hadiah seperti itu pada Sona. Coba pikirkan, apa maksudnya?

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Sona menyambar cepat bunga mawar hitam itu.

BATS!

Membuat Naruto sangat kaget dengan tindakan Sona. Lalu ia tersenyum saat Sona mengucapkan sesuatu padanya.

"Terima kasih, Naruto. Aku suka sekali bunga ini."

"Sama-sama. Syukurlah, kamu menyukainya. Aku tidak salah pilih. Hehehe ..."

Senyuman Naruto berubah menjadi cengiran yang lebar. Dia senang jika Sona menerima bunga mawar hitam itu dan juga tidak mengetahui bahwa Sona memang menyukai bunga mawar hitam. Karena itu, Sona juga senang saat Naruto memberikan bunga mawar hitam sebagai tanda cintanya.

Begitu bahagia bersama orang yang dicintai, itulah yang dipikirkan oleh Sona.

Semua orang yang masih berdiri di pintu gerbang sekolah itu, melongo habis saat melihat Sona tersenyum. Sona juga mencium bunga mawar hitam itu dengan penuh perasaan. Naruto semakin senang melihatnya.

"Kamu senang sekali menerima bunga itu."

"Tentu saja. Akukan suka bunga mawar hitam."

"Eh, benarkah? Aku baru tahu."

"Benar kok," Sona memperhatikan semua orang yang masih berdiri di sekelilingnya."Apa yang kalian lihat, hah? Sana masuk ke kelas kalian sendiri!"

DEG!

Semua orang kaget ketika ditatap Sona dengan pandangan yang tajam. Spontan, semuanya berhamburan dan segera masuk ke pintu gerbang sekolah serta berlarian menuju ke gedung sekolah.

Saat bersamaan, Naruto dan Sona juga menyusul mereka dari belakang.

"Hahaha ... Kamu tetap galak seperti biasa ...," Naruto tertawa dengan riangnya."Semuanya jadi ketakutan begitu."

"Ah, aku memang begitu orangnya. Semuanya mengatakan aku ini galak, kasar dan kaku. Ya, aku akui memang benar. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi, beginilah sikapku sedari kecil. Tidak bisa diubah lagi. Selamanya, aku akan bersikap seperti ini. Aku adalah aku. Aku tidak akan pernah berubah."

"Oh, aku mengerti. Aku juga. Aku tidak akan pernah berubah dan akan tetap seperti ini. Aku akan tetap menjadi Naruto yang disukai oleh Sona sekarang. Itulah janjiku seumur hidup."

Gadis berkacamata itu melirik ke arah pacarnya itu. Wajah datar tapi menampilkan senyuman yang simpul.

"Hm ... Akan aku ingat janjimu itu seumur hidupku."

"Seumur hidup ya? Itu berarti kamu ..."

"Ya, coba kamu pikirkan sendiri."

"Itu berarti kamu ingin hidup bersamaku selamanya."

Senyuman simpul tetap terpatri di wajah Sona. Kedua matanya memancarkan kelembutan yang begitu berkilauan.

Sang Namikaze terpaku. Terdiam sebentar.

Sedetik kemudian, senyuman manis terukir di wajah Naruto. Hatinya meledak karena begitu bahagia.

"ITU ARTINYA KAMU INGIN MENIKAH DENGANKU DI MASA DEPAN NANTI! BEGITUKAN MAKSUDMU, SONA?!" seru Naruto dengan suara yang amat keras.

"Ya ...," jawab Sona singkat.

"WAH, ITU RENCANA YANG SANGAT BAGUS, SONA! AKU SENANG KALAU KAMU MAU MENIKAH DENGANKU NANTINYA! AKU TUNGGU SAAT ITU TIBA!"

Sontak membuat perhatian orang-orang yang berada di halaman depan sekolah itu, tertuju pada Naruto dan Sona. Mereka terheran-heran saat Naruto melakukan aksi yang sangat mengejutkan.

SREK!

Sang laki-laki berambut pirang berlutut di depan Sona. Memegang tangan kanan Sona seraya memandang Sona dengan lembut sekali. Wajah Sona memerah. Dia tidak merasa malu saat Naruto bertingkah aneh seperti ini. Apalagi dia juga menyadari jika semua orang memperhatikan dia lagi. Semua orang menonton mereka dengan hati yang sangat berdebar-debar.

Ditambah ada teman-teman sekelas mereka - Naruto dan Sona -, berada di antara para penonton. Seperti Issei, Kiba, Rias, Akeno, Asia, Koneko, Irina dan lain-lain. Semuanya melongo habis menyaksikan Naruto bersikap romantis pada sang ketua OSIS saat berada di halaman sekolah seperti ini.

"Heh, apa yang dilakukan oleh Naruto sih?" Issei berwajah sewot sambil berdiri di samping Kiba.

"Biasalah ... Orang yang sedang jatuh cinta begitu. Bersikap romantis pada gadis yang disukainya," gerutu Kiba yang juga berwajah sewot. Iri.

"A-APA?! MEREKA BERPACARAN?"

"Eh, kau tidak tahu ya Issei? Mereka sudah berpacaran sejak sebulan yang lalu lho."

"Masa? Kok aku tidak diberitahu sama Naruto?"

"Mana kutahu. Mungkin kau tidak menanyakannya pada Naruto."

"Sialan ... Aku diabaikan sama teman sendiri. Padahal aku juga belum berpacaran dengan Rias. Tapi, Naruto yang malah duluan mempunyai pacar sekarang. Huhuhu ... Aku sedih."

Kiba sweatdrop melihat Issei yang pundung sambil menangis. Issei dipayungi aura kesuraman yang merayap-rayap. Dia merasa sangat galau sekarang.

Adegan diarahkan pada Naruto dan Sona. Dengan pandangan lembut, Naruto berkata pada Sona.

"Sona ..."

"Ya ...?"

"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu. Ini sangat penting."

"Apa?"

"Ai ga too ... Sona."

Salah satu alis Sona terangkat yang menandakan keheranan. Dia tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Naruto.

"Ai ga too? Maksudnya?"

"Maksudnya arigatou. Terima kasih. Ai ga too ... Itulah kata-kata cinta untukmu."

Memerahlah wajah Sona sekali lagi. Jantungnya berdegub sangat kencang menyaksikan semua ini. Naruto bersikap lembut dan romantis padanya. Sungguh berbeda dengan Naruto yang dulu itu.

Senyuman simpul terukir di wajah datar sang ketua OSIS. Dia senang mendengar kata "ai ga too" itu.

"Kata-kata cinta? Ai ga too? Hm ... Manis juga."

"Jawabanmu?"

"Jawabanku?"

"Iya, jawabanmu tentang ai ga too ini?"

Berpikir sebentar, Sona memegang dagu dengan tangannya. Lalu ia menjawab perkataan Naruto itu.

"Jawabannya ai ga too. Terima kasih kembali. Begitu, kan?"

Naruto mengangguk. Dia tersenyum sambil mencium punggung tangan Sona. Setelah itu, dia menatap wajah Sona lagi.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sona."

"Aku juga."

BRUUUUSH!

Semua orang yang ada di halaman sekolah tersebut, memasang wajah kemerahan seperti kepiting rebus. Karena melihat adegan drama romantis yang nyata di depan mata mereka. Sungguh membuat iri bagi semua orang yang melihat mereka.

"Waaaah ... Naruto romantis sekali sama Sona ya?" kata Akeno yang merasa berdebar-debar sendiri.

"Iya, aku iri melihatnya. Coba Naruto yang memilih aku menjadi pacarnya. Pasti aku senang sekali," tukas Rias yang berdiri di samping Akeno."Sayangnya dia sudah memilih Sona menjadi pacarnya. Sona beruntung sekali."

"Iya."

"Padahal kita berdua populer di sekolah ini. Sayangnya kita belum menemukan laki-laki yang tepat buat dijadikan pacar. Haaaaah ..."

"Benar. Tidak ada laki-laki yang bisa membuat aku jatuh cinta selain Naruto. Haaaaaaah ..."

Kedua gadis cantik itu menghelakan napas bersama-sama. Mereka pasrah dan sudah menerima semua ini dengan ikhlas.

Sementara itu, Koneko tampak tersenyum senang menyaksikan semua ini. Sambil mengemut lollipop rasa jeruk di mulutnya, dia berkata dalam hatinya.

'Syukurlah ... Akhirnya Naruto berpacaran dengan Sona. Untung saja aku memberitahukan di mana Sona tinggal pada Naruto. Jadi, Naruto bisa menyatakan cintanya pada Sona. Aku turut bahagia buat kebahagiaan kalian. Semoga hubungan kalian ini terus berjalan untuk selamanya.'

Semua teman yang mengenali Naruto dan Sona, memberikan reaksi dan ekspresi masing-masing. Ada yang senang, kecewa, kaget, sedih, menangis, dan lain-lain. Semuanya bercampur aduk menjadi satu.

Karena tindakan Naruto barusan, membuat wajah Sona memerah rebus. Jantungnya mulai berdebar-debar tidak karuan. Bersamaan Naruto bangkit berdiri lagi. Kemudian menggenggam tangan Sona dengan erat. Dipandanginya Sona dengan lembut.

"Ayo, kita masuk ke kelas sekarang, Sona."

"Hm ... Iya."

Begitu mereka berjalan menuju ke arah gedung sekolah ...

JREEEEEENG!

Mereka pun kaget saat melihat banyak orang yang berkerumun. Semua mata memandang mereka dengan aneh. Sehingga membuat Naruto sweatdrop di tempat.

"Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa semua orang mengelilingi kita seperti ini?"

Sona melirik ke arah Naruto.

"Ya, semua ini gara-gara kamukan, Naruto."

"Eh, aku?" Naruto menunjuk ke arah dirinya sendiri."Memangnya apa yang aku lakukan?"

DOOOONG!

Wajah Sona menggelap. Lantas ia menghelakan napasnya.

"Ya, biar aku yang menangani ini," Sona mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah."HEI, KALIAN! CEPAT PERGI DARI SINI! KALAU TIDAK AKU AKAN ..."

SIIIIING!

Dalam satu menit, semua orang yang ada di halaman sekolah itu langsung kabur dan lari tunggang-langgang sebelum Sona meneruskan kata-katanya. Karena apapun yang dikatakan Sona, pasti akan berdampak buruk bagi mereka karena Sona adalah "singa betina" yang akan memberikan hukuman yang berat. Sona juga termasuk ketua OSIS yang ditakuti di sekolah itu. Apalagi dia pun berperan penting dalam mendepak para murid yang suka terlambat. Kini tugas itu masih dipegang teguh oleh Sona.

Melihat suasana halaman sekolah yang sudah sepi, Naruto ternganga habis. Sedangkan Sona berwajah datar seraya menghembuskan napasnya berkali-kali.

"Syukurlah, semuanya sudah pergi ke kelas masing-masing."

"Tapi, kamu hebat juga ya. Sekali berkata, semuanya langsung kabur begitu saja. Aku salut padamu, Sona."

Salah satu tangan Sona memegang kacamatanya. Ia tetap berwajah datar, tapi senyuman simpul terpatri di wajahnya.

"Tentu saja. Karena aku adalah ketua OSIS Kuoh Academy ini. Itu sudah menjadi tugasku untuk melaksanakan apa yang sudah diperintahkan oleh kepala sekolah. Aku berusaha menjalani tugas ini dengan baik. Itulah yang bisa aku lakukan sekarang."

Terpaku. Si Namikaze pun terpaku mendengarnya. Merasa bangga karena memiliki pacar yang menjadi ketua OSIS. Pacar yang mau menerima dirinya apa adanya. Dirinya yang idiot, bodoh dan hiperaktif ini bisa dicintai oleh gadis yang pintar seperti Sona. Dia tidak menyangka juga kalau Sona juga menyukainya. Sungguh dia menjadi orang yang paling beruntung sedunia karena berhasil mendapatkan hatinya sang ketua OSIS tersebut. Tidak akan pernah dilepaskannya. Akan terus dimilikinya untuk selamanya.

Dengan senyuman yang mengembang, Naruto menarik tangan Sona. Sona pun terseret oleh langkah Naruto.

"Ayo, kita masuk ke sekolah sekarang!"

"Ayo!"

Maka sepasang kekasih itu berjalan bersama menuju ke gedung sekolah. Untuk menyiapkan diri menghadapi pelajaran hari ini. Menyongsong masa depan yang baru. Hati yang terikat ini akan selalu terhubung hingga akhir waktu. Cinta mereka akan selalu abadi. Tidak ada lagi yang menghalangi cinta mereka itu.

Kata-kata cinta "ai ga too" telah menjadi kata-kata penting bagi Sona sekarang. Akan selalu diingatnya sepanjang hidupnya. Kata-kata yang manis dan bermakna sangat mendalam di hatinya. Ungkapan rasa cinta Naruto terhadapnya. Ai ga too atau arigatou yang berarti terima kasih. 'Terima kasih atas cinta yang kamu berikan,' itulah arti ungkapan ai ga too itu.

Selamanya, mereka bersama. Cinta ini akan selalu terasa manis. Cinta antara laki-laki idiot dan ketua OSIS cantik yang begitu mengesankan. Akhir yang bahagia.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SELESAI**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Nah, sudah selesai cerita buat Septian. Semoga kamu suka dengan cerita ini. ^^**

 **Maaf, karena telat menanggapi permintaanmu. Yang pasti, saya akan tetap membuatnya kok. Akhirnya cerita permintaanmu sudah update, kan? Maaf sekali lagi ya.**

 **WARNING: Terkadang saya ini orangnya pelupa. Jadi, kalau ada dari kalian yang merequest fic sama saya, tapi belum ada respon dari saya. Tolong diingatkan ya, bisa kirim pesan pengingatnya di PM atau di review saja. Oke?**

 **Terima kasih banyak bagi kalian yang sudah singgah untuk membaca dan mereview fic ini.**

 **Berminat mereview?**

 **Tertanda**

 **HIKASYA**

 **Jumat, 6 Mei 2016**


End file.
